


No Return Policy

by IntuitionIsKey03



Series: Best of both worlds [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: dadniel, dadvid, this'll be a fun ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitionIsKey03/pseuds/IntuitionIsKey03
Summary: Max has been taken by Daniel.David had two choices, sit back and do nothing or save Max himself.





	No Return Policy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since the first part, huh? I noticed how literally everyone wanted this to be a series and here we are!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

Max tried desperately to withhold his panicked breathing, as to not show fear towards his captor. His eyes never left the back of Daniel's head, but couldn't help the occasional glance out the windows.

 

“I thought you said you were gonna kill me.”

 

Max had ran through all the options in his head and this seemed like the only one where he wouldn't get instantly killed.

 

“I changed my mind.”

 

'Okay, so that's new.' Max thought as he stared in confusion.

 

“What? But you said--”

 

“I'm aware of what I said, but seeing David actually attempting to fight back made me rethink my methods.”

 

Max was even more confused now.

 

“And what exactly did you decide to change?” Max sneered.

 

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“You're a smart kid. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough.”

 

Max wasn't sure what to make of that. He racked his brain for what the hell Daniel was talking about.

 

'So he doesn't plan on killing me outright. But what does kidnapping me prove? Unless--' Max's eyes widened.

 

“You fucking wouldn't.”

 

Max watched Daniel's mouth grow into a grin from the front view mirror.

 

“Oh, but I would Max. I did it before, who's to say I can't do it again?”

 

“That planned failed, remember?! We managed to take you down!”

 

Daniel raised his hand with his pointer finger out, coming to correct Max.

 

“Ah ah ah! There's the thing. There is no 'we' this time. Only you. What can _you_ do on your own?”

 

Max pressed his back against the seat, now actually fearing for his life.

 

“I--...I--”

 

“You were right about it having failed last time, I will admit to that. But you also said it wasn't you who did it, it was David. And he's not here to save you this time.”

 

Daniel slowed the car to a stop and turned to face Max. The dim lighting from the moon outside gave him an eerie glow, illuminating his eyes and terrifying grin. Max let out a shudder in response to the look.

 

“No one is coming to save you this time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

David let out a shaky sigh as he lowered his phone away from his ear and ended the call. He had just finished his detailed report to the police station about Daniel's return and Max's abduction. Tears sprung to his eyes again as he thought about the boy. David knew Max was strong, incredibly smart too... _but he was just a child_. Anyone is bound to be terrified in that situation.

 

Quickly wiping away his tears, David slumped back in his chair. As much as he desperately wanted to just run off and go rescue Max...he can't leave camp. He's in charge of everything now, he can't just leave everything to Gwen, Cameron and the Quartermaster!

 

“It's best to leave it to the police...” David whispered to himself. He couldn't help but sneer at that, he feels like he abandoned Max by doing that. By not doing it himself, by not protecting Max in the first place...

 

David lifted his knees to his chest and curled into a ball. He let out a shaky sob as he fully realized how weak he actually was.

 

His sobs were cut short when the door to the counselor's cabin opened with a creak. David looked up to see Gwen standing in the doorway. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess and there were visible tear tracks on her cheeks.

 

“I let the other campers know what happened...”

 

David sucked in a harsh breath. He didn't even--

 

“Nikki and Neil...took it the hardest.”

 

He couldn't stop the loud sobs that racked his body this time.

 

“D-Do they...b-blame...me...?” David uttered through his crying and sniffling.

 

Gwen let out a deep sigh, walking into the cabin and letting the door slam behind her.

 

“They want to...but they know that you tried what you could.”

 

Hiccuping, David tried to wipe away the tears flowing down his cheeks but eventually gave up knowing it'd take a miracle to stop now.

 

Gwen walked over to David and pulled him into a loose hug, gently patting him on the back. It was obvious how uncomfortable she was with how stiff her motions were, but David appreciated the much needed comfort anyway. Soon, she pulled away and grabbed onto each of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

 

“David. Go after him.”

 

The tears instantly stopped as he tried to process what Gwen was saying.

 

“What? B-But the camp! And the campers!”

 

“I can handle them.”

 

“No! I'm in charge! It's my responsibility to look after--”

 

Gwen was about to open her mouth with a rebuttal when the cabin door slammed open. The two looked over and saw Nikki and Neil in the doorway. Despite having tears in their eyes, they had determined looks on their faces.

 

“Let us go with David to find Max!” Nikki yelled out, breaking the silence.

 

David blinked through the tears in his eyes, but furrowed his brows and put his foot down. “No! It's too dangerous! It's best to leave it to the police!”

 

“Fuck that!” Neil yelled, “We didn't believe him when he said that things felt out of place! We're to blame for that asshole taking Max!”

 

“Kids, please--”

 

“We want to save him just as much as you do, David!” Nikki interrupted.

 

“Or are you seriously willing to let some incompetent cops look for a serial killer who they couldn't even catch the first time?!” Neil interjected.

 

David flinched at Neil's and Nikki's words. He really did want to save Max...and remembering that Daniel managed to not be caught yet did raise even more red flags...

 

“I...” David turned to Gwen for assistance as he didn't know what to do.

 

“Go.”

 

“But...”

 

“One more second of you sitting here thinking is another second that Max is stuck with Daniel.”

 

David's eyes widened. His eyes darted around the room, trying to process everything as his body shook and nearly started to pull at his hair. Squinting his eyes shut, he slapped both his cheeks hard enough to leave red hand prints. Inhaling and exhaling repeatedly, he reached into his pocket and took out a small key.

 

Standing up, David walked over to a large cabinet that stood in between the two beds. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Without turning around, he called Nikki and Neil over.

 

“Since it's going to be only us three against Daniel...we're going to need protection.”

 

Nikki and Neil looked at each other in confusion and then looked over to Gwen, who had a look of shock on her face.

 

“David--” Gwen began, but flinched when he opened the cabinet with a loud creak.

 

On the inside were a multitude of pistols, shotguns, knives and metal bats.

 

David's hands shook as he hesitantly reached out to grab hold of one of the weapons. His hand landed on a small handgun, the feeling felt so...unnatural and left him feeling uneasy, but David pushed the feelings down and took it off the rack it was resting on. He turned around and faced the kids and his co-counselor.

 

Nikki and Neil felt a chill go down their spine as they looked at David's face. Instead of the smile he always wore, or even the pitiful frown he wore when he was sad was gone. Replaced with intense look of all the emotions he kept on lock down ever since Max was taken. David was done playing the pity party, he could no longer afford to play Mr. Nice Guy.

 

It was time to take things seriously.


End file.
